cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Early (Character)
"Alfred Early", real name "Alfred", is the character version of Alfred Early seen in the Cardfight!! Vanguard series, appearing in Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman alongside his best friend, Blaster Blade. He is the prince of the United Sanctuary and a member of the Royal Paladin. Etymology "Alfred" pronounced as "AL-fred" is of old English origin. Derived from the Old English name Ælfræd, composed of the elements ælf "elf" and ræd "counsel". The basic meaning of the name is "elf or magical counsel". In Anglo-Saxon and American, the name means: "Name of a King". In Swedish, the name means: "Wise". In English, it can mean a variety of things: "Sage; Wise; Elvin"; it can also be Aelfraed (same name and origin, but different spelling) which means "elf counsel" and also Ealdfrith or Alfrid which means "Old Peace". In Teutonic, it means: "Supernaturally Wise". Appearance He wears a white armor and underneath it is a blue suit that is lined with blue stripes. His helmet is shaped with twin horns. In the center of his armor is a red diamond shaped crystal. He also wears a blue cape alongside his armor. He has red eyes, a rather rare trait, among the Royal Paladins. He has light blond hair underneath his helmet though some strands of it does show itselves often. Personality He is very carefree and can be a goofball at times. Always looking forward to fun times and making new friends, he is a very understanding man and is often happy. Although he is the prince of the Nation, he doesn't like it when people refer him as prince rather he likes to be called by his name. He is always known to have a smile on his face, but people knows that he hides his true feelings with that. When around his family or faced with a serious matter, he will become serious and focus on the matter. He always hope for bloodless battles and dreams of a peaceful world. He does show fear at times and does become rather scared at times though only in times of troubles. History He is the son of the reigning king and queen. He grew up with many members of the Royal Paladin so naturally they would be protective of him at times. He first appeared when a battle appeared saving a member of the Royal Paladin from a Dark Irregulars. He asked what was wrong and they told him there was words of an invasion from the Dark Zone and the Shadow Paladins are up to something. They need to prepare themselves for the upcoming battle. So Alfred told them that he will lead them in battle with a smile on his face although the others knew that he was a good swordsman, they were a little hesitant on that matter though Blaster Blade conviced them other wise. In the end, he ended up joining in the battle. Relationships Blaster Blade Their relationship can be best described as polar opposites. Blaster Blade is the more quiet one while Alfred is the more talkative one and the one that often drags him into troubles while having fun in the end. Alfred is always trying to get Blaster Blade to relax and have fun along the way. They don't often agree on each other plans, but netherless they are best friends and are often said to be more like brothers. Other soldiers They regard him as prince, but nowadays call him by his name. They respect him and enjoy his company a lot. They do tend to be rather protective of him, but they mean well. Gallery Alfred Early art.JPG|A light color portrait Alfred Early (Manga-SS).JPG Alfred Early (Manga-SS) 2.JPG Category:Manga Category:Character Unit